Dutch Schaefer
Dutch Schaefer has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History A Rescue Mission Somewhere on the coast of Guatemala, a US Army Special Forces mission begins when six soldiers led by Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer are ordered by General Phillips to rescue a Guatemalan cabinet minister who has been captured by guerrilla forces after his helicopter crashed in the jungle across the border in Val Verde. On their way to their destination Dutch is informed that once they reach it, they're on their own. Along with former team-member and current CIA agent Major George Dillon, the team is dropped behind the border and begins looking for traces of the minister and his escort. They find the crashed chopper, which appeared to be a "reconnaissance bird", rather than a troop transport, as well as traces of a dozen rebels being followed by several men with American equipment. It is noted by the team that the pilot must have been hit with something akin to thermal vision, given the accuracy of the shot. Shortly thereafter, they discover three dead U.S. soldiers hanging from trees, all of them skinned. Dutch recognizes the dog tags of one man as a Green Beret, Lieutenant James Hopper, and questions why they were out in the middle of the jungle, Dillon claims to know nothing. The search-and-rescue mission continues, and they soon discover the guerrilla post with the possibility of more than thirty Guatemalan rebels and several Soviet military advisers. The team attacks and destroys the guerrilla base; however, the prisoners are already dead and turn out to be CIA men. Dutch angrily confronts Dillon and discovers Dillon made up the cabinet minister story, and also admits that the skinned soldiers that had gone missing were ordered there as well. In the aftermath of the firefight, an unknown creature observes the men, watching from the trees and mimicking the team's speech patterns. "If it bleeds, we can kill it." With all guerrillas killed and a female prisoner, Anna, in their custody, they proceed to their rendezvous point for extraction near the Guatemalan border. As they move through the jungle they are stalked by something that they are unable to see. The group stops when Billy, the team's tracker, notices something in the trees that makes him nervous. Anna attempts to escape, with Hawkins in pursuit. He reaches her, and the creature attacks and kills Hawkins by slashing his head and severing his carotid artery. Blain is killed moments later by a plasma shot while searching for Hawkins body. When Sergeant "Mac" Eliot spots Blain falling to the ground and rushes to him, he sees what appears to be a large, transparent man with flashing yellow eyes. Mac opens fire, runs out of ammunition quickly and grabs Blain's minigun, unloading a full box of ammo as his teammates arrive and also start shooting, saturating the jungle with bullets. When they stop, they are unable to find a body. Anna does find a small amount of fluorescent green blood, later, leading Dutch to speculate: "If it bleeds, we can kill it." They decide to set up a defensive position with Claymore mines, flares and trip wires. Mac takes the first watch and reveals that he and Blain survived the horrific slaughter of his platoon in Vietnam. Something triggers one of the trip wired flares, then Mac spots movement and chases and attacks what he believes is the creature, but is actually a wild boar. The team then discovers that the creature has stolen the body of Blain without alerting anyone or setting off any of the traps. Anna then tells them of a local legend, when the summers are particularly hot several people from remote villages go missing only for their skinned and hollowed bodies to turn up later. She tells them the name of the Predator in Spanish, literally translating into "Demon who makes trophies of men." The Hunter becomes the hunted Early in the afternoon of the next day, the soldiers once again mount a defensive position, this time by preparing a net trap, using only natural surrounding materials, in an attempt to capture the "killer". As they wait Dutch uses himself as bait to lure the creature into the ambush and trap him. The creature falls into the trap but shoots itself free. Another cannon shot cuts the branch serving as the anchor for the trap and it hits one of the team, Poncho, in the chest, injuring him badly. The Predator escapes once more but is pursued by Mac, who is intent on avenging the death of his friend Blain. Dillon also goes after Mac. Dillon finds Mac, who has spotted the creature in the trees as a haze. Dillon attempts to flank the creature while Mac heads straight for it. The Predator, using advanced weaponry, kills both men. In the meantime, Dutch and the last few members of his squad flee towards the extraction point. Billy stays behind in order to present a formal knife fight challenge to the Predator to buy Dutch and the survivors of his team more time. The Predator finishes off Billy and later Poncho before going after Dutch. Surmising that the Predator won't kill an unarmed victim, Dutch kicks a gun out of Anna's hands and tells her to flee to the extraction chopper. Dutch escapes the creature and falls off a cliff into a huge river. Thinking he had escaped, Dutch desperately scrambles through the mud-covered ground upon hearing the Predator land in the water just seconds behind him. Knowing he can't escape in his condition, he resigns himself to a fatal end by huddling against a mass of thick branches and logs consumed in mud. Dutch sees that the stalker is a humanoid alien utilizing advanced weaponry and active camouflage. As the creature comes closer, it pauses and is distracted by a small animal in the underbrush. The creature is unable to detect Dutch because of the mud he is covered with, which shields his body heat from the creature's infrared vision. Showdown Dutch, lacking firearms, prepares for single combat with his enemy, creating primitive weapons such as spears, arrows and a powerful bow. Dutch also uses his last grenade launcher rounds to construct exploding arrowheads. The scenes of his preparation are intercut with scenes of the creature's true intent; it collects the skulls of its victims as trophies. Dutch sends a war cry that is heard by the creature and starts a fire, an intentional tactic to attract it. During the battle, Dutch is able to damage the alien's wrist computer, making it easier to track. Dutch also successfully injures the creature and stalks it through the jungle, following the glowing blood trails. The creature however captures Dutch and perhaps considering Dutch a worthy opponent for injuring it using only simple weapons and traps (contrasting the mercenaries earlier attempts with modern firearms), removes its shoulder cannon and mask, and proceeds to engage in hand to hand combat with Dutch. Dutch tries his hardest, but he is completely dominated by the Predator. However using other traps set earlier, Dutch is able to crush the Predator with a log, mortally crippling it. Dutch then asks, "What the hell are you?". The creature however mimics his speech pattern and in a distorted voice, replies with the same question. The alien then laughs (mimicking Billy's laughter) as he activates a plasma-based self-destruct device. Dutch recognizes the device's alien digit display as a countdown timer and runs for cover. A large explosion occurs, leaving the Predator killed and a large area of jungle burned, although Dutch saves himself just in time. The rescue team (with General Phillips and Anna on-board the chopper) arrives and airlifts Dutch out of the jungle. The film ends with an exhausted Dutch (silently shaken and contemplative) staring out into the jungle as they leave. A few months after the battle with the alien, Dutch mysteriously disappeared. Role in RPG Dutch comes out of hiding after learning of two predators landing on Earth and immediately sets out to find and stop both creatures. Dutch meets up with his brother Detective "Schaef" Schaefer and begin their hunt for the creatures.